Special Skills
His fire form causes him to have red slightly longer hair that resembles flames, being in this form will also change his eyes to red and whatever he's wearing red and give him the power to create, control, fire manipulation, and the power to absorb that element. His water form causes him to have blue long hair that resembles the ocean, he will have blue eyes along with his clothes and will gain the power to create, control, and water manipulation. His lightning form causes him to have yellow long hair with a large symbol of a lightning bolt behind it, along with yellow eyes, clothes, and the power to create, control, and electricity manipulation. His Ice form causes him to have light blue slightly long hair that resembles icicles, along with light blue eyes, clothes, and the power to create, control, and cold manipulation. His poison form causes him to have long purple and green hair that resembles poisonous liquid, along with purple eyes, clothes, and the power to create and resist poison. His Psychic form causes him to have short pink hair that resembles cotton candy, along with pink eyes, clothes, and the power to create objects, mind reading, and controlling objects. His Nature form causes him to have green sharp looking hair that resembles grass, along with green eyes, clothes and the power to create grass, wood and insects, talk to animals, and change/use the field around him. His Angel form causes him to have white hair, along with white eyes, clothes, wings, and the power to fly, create human like creatures, revive/healing, the power to survive attacks, and use light/holy magic. His wind form causes him to have silver hair, along with silver eyes, clothes, and the power to create/generate wind. Larry also has secondary forms such as Blue Fire with causes him to have dark blue slightly long hair that resembles blue flames, along with dark blue eyes, clothes, and the power to create and control deadly flames. Whatever touches his body while in Blue Fire mode will become burn. His White Fire form causes him to have slightly long white hair that resembles white flames, along with white flaming eyes, clothes, and the power to create and control unstoppable flames. Whatever touches his body while in White Fire mode will catch on fire. His Plasma form causes him to have long blue/purple hair, along with blue and purple eyes, clothes, and the power to create and control deadly electricity. Anyone who touches him in Plasma mode will be electrocuted. His Frozen form causes him to have long light blue hair, along with frozen blue eyes, clothes, and the power to create freezing wind and unmeltable Ice. Anyone who touches him while in Frozen mode will slowly begin freezing. His Mist form causes him to have slightly long gray hair, along with gray eyes, clothes, and the power to use acid mist which changes his gray hair to green and purple, frozen mist which changes his gray hair to light blue and gray, and poison mist which changes his gray hair to purple. Illusion Phantom: Causes Larry's body to become engolf with red aura that keeps him from taking damage for a period of 30 seconds. This skill causes Larry's body to become stronger, giving him higher defense, resistance, and causing him not to flinch, allowing him to do things such as block weapons with just his hand, while also raising his attack power, extreme speed, and quick healing. Illusion Phantom will cause Larry's sword to unlock, making it able to destroy anything it touches, also allowing him to summon phantoms of himself to attack. This skill lasts a total of 100 seconds. Spirit Weapon: Allows Larry to summon one of his weapons without having to carry them around. These weapons include Guardian, Red/Black Handguns, Blue Scythe, and his Red Battle Axe. Beast Evolution: Allows Larry to enter beast form, causing him to have a long blue tail, sharp claws, red eyes, and long pointy teeth. While in this form he gains super sonic speed, higher senses, higher jump power, the ability to see through the dark, and stronger body defense. Bloody Executioner: Allows Larry's sword to cut through steel, while easily killing any enemy he encounters. Larry's sword will gain healing properties and become stronger the more blood that covers the blade. This skill allows him to summon bloody angels which he can use to execute his enemies.